


Little Red Lumberjack

by GigglingWitch



Series: The Protectors [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Child Death, Disembowelment, Evil, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Good versus Evil, Graphic Description of Corpses, Greek Mythology - Freeform, House Party, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Near Death Experiences, Red Riding Hood Elements, Telepathy, Temporary Character Death, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Witches, merfolk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglingWitch/pseuds/GigglingWitch
Summary: Everyone has heard the story of Little Red Riding Hood... What they don't know is that it's all a lie.My name is Ann and I am the Little Red Lumberjack. My mother was the last Little Red Riding Hood, the female line of Earth's Protectors and my father was the last Lumberjack, the male line of Earth's protectors. Now they are both dead. I am the last known Protector of Earth and i am the only Little Red Lumberjack.This isn't a story about a young girl going to her grandma's... No this is the story of me. An orphan who has the sole responsibility of protecting Earth from all that goes bump in the night.What happens when the fate of the world rests on the shoulders of a seventeen year old girl?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story got started a while back as a 2 page flash fiction that I am lengthening. I don't know how much I will update or if I'll even update regularly but I do know that I will NEVER stop writing this (even if it may take me a while to get new chapters out to you). Currently I only have the prologue and the first chapter done but I will try to get you guys more.

When Earth first came to be it was ruled by evil… the kind of evil that makes the Boogie Man wet himself.

 

One day the gods had the brilliant idea to create humans in their own images and placed them on Earth with all their other creations. But from the start humans had no protection against the evil… The gods who had so lovingly placed them here forgot all about them. The gods gave the humans no way to survive. 

 

Around the same time the Elves split into two different factions. The two factions would come to be known as the Dark Elves and the White Elves. You see, the Dark Elves believed the humans should be left to their own devices to learn to survive and that the Elves should not give them any extra assistance. They thought that the humans were worse than the scum on the bottoms of their shoes. But the White Elves believed that all living creatures deserved a chance at life. This difference of opinion led to an unending war--a war that would come to be known as the War Between Light and Dark. 

 

Many years later, Princess Lyra of the white Elves would marry King Fieri of the humans. It would be from their union that came the world's first two greatest protectors. Lyra and Fieri bore two sons by the names of Sniphnik and Krausnint. Since the boys were half human and half elf, the first of their kind, it was discovered that they had abilities the likes of which humans could not fathom. Yet since they were indeed part of both worlds the fate of the human race and the elven race fell onto their shoulders. From these two men arose the two greatest and most powerful lines of protectors the world's would ever see--the Krausnik’s and the Sniphnint’s.

 

Of each generation the eldest surviving child of each direct descendent became a Protector. These Protectors came to one day be known as Lumberjacks. But for better or for worse the Protectors were always men. That was until the Krausnik’s only bore females for over a hundred years. It was this from this that a line of female protectors arose… This line of women Protectors came to be known as the Little Red Riding Hoods.

 

For thousands of years the Lumberjacks and Little Red Riding Hoods were successful at protecting the humans from evil. They even managed to banish some of the most vile of evil doers. Yet over time the humans forgot all about their Protectors and the monsters they fought--only believing them to be myths and fairytales. Slowly over the years the numbers dwindled down to just a few… Now there appears to be only one surviving Protector… and the most powerful evil has found a way out of her prison. And all we have to combat her is a prophecy told at the birth of the first Protectors.

 

> **“When darkness is it’s thickest**
> 
> **And the Mother comes out to play**
> 
> **The weak will fall**
> 
> **And a new reign will begin**
> 
> **When the Protectors die**
> 
> **The world will begin anew**
> 
> **Unless the golden power may be found**
> 
> **The world will once again fall to darkness.”**


	2. Chapter 1: Death in the Line of Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann's story begins... the journey of the Little Red Lumberjack starts at the ripe age of ten years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some pretty gore filled parts and there is death. You have been warned so please don't complain about it. If you think something would be better a different way or something is wrong please let me know. Hope you enjoy it!

“Ann! It’s time for your training,” Grannie hollered.

“But Grannie! It’s only four in the morning… Can’t I just sleep in a little, please? Ma and Da won’t know… Please? Just this once?” I pleaded. 

“Now, you know as well as I do that your Ma see everything… As much as I would love to let you sleep I can’t. In just eight short years you will officially become a very special Protector. Then only four years after your twenty-first birthday you will become the family’s Matriarch. You have to be ready for all the evil that will come after you… My sweet little girl, you have to become as strong as you can. I couldn’t bear it if I lost you like I did your Papa.”

“All right, Grannie, but I’m not a little girl anymore. I’ll be ten in just three months.”

“I know, mio piccolo. Now, did you want something special for breakfast before school?” Grannie gently asked. 

“Can we have chocolate chip and banana pancakes with hot chocolate?” I asked as Grannie went downstairs. 

“As long as you’re ready and in the training room in eight minutes,” Grannie replied as she paused her descent to smile up at me. 

“Thanks, Grannie!”

I raced back into my room to change out of my Kim Possible pajamas. My training clothes consisted of a pair of black stretch pants, my black custom made combat boots, and a plain gray tank top. As I went down stairs I threw my waist length, black as night hair into a messy bun. 

As soon as I was in the library I double checked to make sure no one and nothing was around. Once sure, I pulled the trigger--which coincidentally happened to be an original, hand written in German first edition of the Grimm Brothers’ Fairy Tales--that moved the bookcase to reveal our hidden and secret training room. Due to our… line of work? We have a lot of security. Before entering our combat room you have to go through a vocal recognition, retina scan, hand scan, and input the code for the week. Yes, I know it’s a lot of security for a seemingly innocuous room… But inside that room were records and detailed mission reports. Not to mention it had everything we have on the different creatures and monsters. To be honest though the biggest reason for all the extra security is because we kept updated contact information of all the known Protectors of the other factions and worlds. If the wrong people got a hold of that information life everywhere as we all know it would cease to exist.

“You have ninety seconds to spare. Good job, mio piccolo,” Grannie congratulated me as I came into the room.

“Thanks, Grannie. What are we doing today?”

“Speed training. Oh, and testing you on creatures.”

“A test? But…” I whined.

“No buts young lady. If you are not properly trained or have the proper knowledge then you will die an excruciating and premature death. We don’t want that, now do we?”

“No, ma’am.”

As I got on the treadmill Grannie asked, “What are the classifications of vampires?” 

“Well, there are two varieties of vampire--though it doesn’t matter if they are born or made. There are the Carnivorous Vampires who are commonly known as evil and bloodsuckers. These vampires live off of human blood. Not many Carnivorous Vamps have the control to feed off of a human and not kill them.”

“And how are they dealt with?”

Grannie increased the treadmill from five miles per hour to ten miles per hour as I replied, “Well, normally they get one warning. Though that’s generally when they’re young. But it depends on how severe the infraction is. For instance, if they go on a massacre or harm an underage child they skip the warning and get punished. Again punishments very depending on how bad the crime was. The most common punishments are defanging, imprisonment, live burial, and sometimes even death.”

Again the speed was upped by five miles per hour.

“And what harms and/or kills them?”

“There is Rivane--which is a rare herb that’s deadly to most supernatural creature; wood--in particular the wood from trees over seven hundred years old and even better if the tree is native to the vamps birth land; and old religious relics that were blessed by the religion’s holy person or a regent of their holy person. and , um… I think there’s a couple more things I just can’t remember them right now.”

I was frowning when Grannie chuckled. “You forgot the easy ones, mio piccolo! There’s beheading, without a head all creatures but headless horsemen are dead; fire, everything but elemental can be burned to death; and lastly the removing of a vampires Cerinan, the talisman that allows them to walk in the sunlight.”

“Really? I always seem to forget all the easy answers!”

“Yes, now that you’ve covered the Carnivorous Vampires what about the other type?”

The treadmill was upped as I smiled and said, “There are also the Bibitis Vampires who are commonly known as animal drinkers and vegetarian vamps. These vampires live off the blood of animals and are known for their control. Other than newborns they rarely kill those they feed off of. While they are not known to violate the laws in place they are still subjected to the same laws and punishments as the Carnivorous Vamps.” 

“Very good,” Grannie praised.

For the next half an hour to forty-five minutes Grannie tested me on different creatures such as elves, synkas, were-animals, merfolk, the Fae, and more. By which time I was also running in bursts of thirty miles an hour for intervals of one minute. However, training and testing was cut short by someone pounding fiercely on our front door--so hard we felt the house shake from it. 

Both Grannie and I were surprised as neither of us knew who could possibly be at our door. Especially as it had only been a quarter after five in the morning. But it was more than that… you know that feeling you get deep in your gut that tells you that something is seriously wrong? Well, that’s exactly what I had been feeling at that moment. Not to mention the only people I could think of who would come to our home with such urgency was other Protectors. I can’t tell you how many threats from other dimensions and worlds have threatened us over the years. But at that period of time it wasn’t as common of an occurrence. So without a second thought we rushed our of the training room only sparring but a second to conceal it. What we found behind our front door would not only change the world but also turn mine upside down. 

On the other side of the door was none other than Jakob, my godfather and one of the last Lumberjacks. When we fully opened the door he started to fall. If it wasn’t for our fast reflexes he would have face planted on our ‘Welcome’ mat. We finally got him into the kitchen after a few moments of struggling with his dead weight. Once there we were able to truly take in Jakob’s horrific appearance. He had clammy and blueish grey tinted skin, his lips were blue, his breathing was very shallow and quick, and his pulse was quick and thready. His once green shirt was stained red throughout his abdomen. He clutched his lower stomach with his right arm--where the stain appeared to have been the darkest.

“Oh, my fae… What happened? Where are Leanna and Ravyn?” Grannie worriedly asked as we helped him onto the solid oak table.  
I quickly grabbed one of our first aid kits and the kitchen shears. Looking at my godfather I knew if we didn’t stitch up the wound on his stomach I could very well lose one of the few people I had left. I quickly set out a sterilized needle and scissors, a jar of catgut sutures, a bag of silk sutures, rubbing alcohol, medical tape, a glass bottle of iodine, neosporin, and a lot of gauze. Upon seeing the amount of blood pooling on the table I ran to the pantry to get a reserve bag of Jacob’s blood that we kept on hand for emergencies just like that. 

After setting him up to start his blood transfusion we moved his arm so we could cut away his shirt. We could not have withheld our gasps of horror if our lives had depended on it.

As a gush of blood and a few feet of intestines started to spill out he gasped out, “Trap…”  
We were startled into inaction. Who would set a trap for any Protector knowing the consequence… to break the peace accords is a death sentence and possibly even the start of war. And a war would lead to iggies discovering our world. The last thing any of us needs is for iggies, the normal and ignorant humans, to discover us. No one wants another witch hunt to commence. Too many Protectors and creatures were murdered--more than half our population died out from the last witch hunt.

Jakob coughing startled us back into action. I grabbed a damp rag to wipe away the sweat, blood, and grime from his face and chest.

“It’s all right. We’ll stitch you all up and you;ll be fit as Fieri. As soon as we’re done we’ll go and rescue Ma and Da,” I promised.

“She… kil--” Jakob started but was interrupted by starting to cough up blood.

I couldn’t help but pause as i understood what Jakob was saying. Silent tears streamed down my face… All I could think of was that I was now an orphan. “No! Please no! I can’t lose all of you… Please, please! Just hold on a little longer. We can fix you up and you’ll heal and help me train and… and… and… Please! Don’t die on me, too!”

“I’m… sorry…” he gasped out.

“No! Please, just let this be a horrendous nightmare that I’ll wake up screaming from. Please!” I sobbed.   
By that point Jakob was coughing up more and more blood and it was evident that breathing was becoming unbearable. Sadly, we knew there was very little we could do for him because evidently there was much more internal damage than we had thought. Nothing, at least, except to make his last moments on Earth a bit more comfortable. 

“I love you, Uncle J. When I’m older I’ll finish your mission… I’ll make you proud. I will make sure Auntie Parker and Jacky’s deaths get the retribution they deserve. I swear I will make you and Ma and Da proud,” I swore to him. 

“Already… proud… of you. We… love… yo--” he rasped with his dying breath as we watched the life drain from his sapphire blue eyes. I kissed his forehead and closed his blank, lifeless eyes while Grannie cleared away the unused medical supplies. 

“May you rest in peace in the afterlife with all those who’ve passed before. I pray you live on in the land of the gods. May your happiness never end and our paths not cross too soon. Have peace, my brother. We’ll meet again,” Grannie and I spoke the death prayer over Jakob as we placed two gold drachmas to be placed in his cheeks. We spared no expense to be sure he could pay for Charon to ferry him across the Styx. 

“Grannie?”

“Yes, mio piccolo?”

“Why does everyone always leave me?” I asked with silent tears falling down my flushed cheeks.

“Oh, mimma… You know they never wanted to leave you, right? Not a single one of them chose to leave you. They were taken from us by bad people… They loved you with all their hearts,” Grannie consoled as she pulled me into a tight hug.

“Then why didn’t they fight harder to stay with me?”

“Oh, sweetie. I’m sure they did. It was just their time. You know as well as I do that when Lady Atropos cuts our string we have no choice in the matter.”

“But it’s not fair!” I wailed as I shoved her away.

At the time I couldn’t understand what I’d done to the Three Sister goddesses of Fate for them to hate me so much… Since the very day of my birth I had been losing people. But for the last eight years it had been the five of us. It was one of the few constants in my life. But before that we had been a happy family of seven. Though I was only two and some odd change when my godmother and god brother were murdered I still remembered little snippets of our time together. A flash of blonde hair. The feeling of safety in Auntie Parker’s arms as she did acrobatics. A head of black hair that was perpetually messy over bright blue eyes. The memory of trying to build a house out of legos with Jacky. I remember the house being filled with laughter and smiles… But as all good things do, it all came to an end.

My first memorable loss was my Auntie Parker and Jacky. A horrible monster--a sick and twisted old weredragon--brutally raped and killed Auntie Parker. He even ate her heart. Yet the first thing he did? He ate Jacky who was only two and a half years old. None of us were ever quite the same after that but we coped and lived on… But now? Now Uncle Jakob and Ma and Da were all gone too. 

I didn’t know how Grannie and I would be able to survive the new losses. When I looked up at Grannie I saw her red rimmed sea green eyes and the tears falling down her face,   
I just lost it. 

I wasn’t just sad anymore. No, I was beyond pissed.

“They will pay for this! I don’t care how long it takes or how hard it gets… No matter what I will hunt down the monster who took away our family and make them pay. I don’t care what it takes, I will get retribution for all five of them,” I growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you like, what you didn't like, what you think I should change, etc... 
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter out within the next week, and I'll try to get the other chapters done but I just started a new job so I'm not entirely sure when I'll have the time. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read my story! I hope you liked it!!!


End file.
